


Soothe

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Sometimes, Bridget really needs Franky.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my muse comes up with when I want to work on my in-progress works...

Bridget Westfall had always commended herself on her ability to keep her private and professional lives separate. She cared for her patients but always kept an emotional distance. Taking all of their problems home was not an option - it was what destroyed other psychologists when they did. No one person was strong enough to carry the weight of an entire women’s prison population’s problems on their shoulders. 

But on days like these, when she had spent her entire shift getting yelled and screamed at by inmates and staff alike, she felt ready to crumble to the floor. Strong arms embracing her would make all of better, but it was only Tuesday. Franky wouldn’t be back over until Saturday evening. Today, she would have to pick up the pieces of her heart herself. If you want something bad enough, you’ll wait; wasn’t that what people said?

So when she arrived home to a warm meal and a fragrant bath, she cried. She cried from the moment she entered through the front door and was met with concerned jade-coloured eyes, and even now, lying in bed with her fingers tangled in brown tresses as tightly as she dared, she was softly sniffling still.

“What’s wrong, Gidge?” The whisper felt loud against the silent background of her darkened bedroom, the only other sound a softly-whirring fan on her dresser.

“Nothing,” she responded truthfully as her eyelids began succumbing to gravity. “It’s all right.”


End file.
